The Twists And Turns Of Life
by skipyoufool
Summary: A switch off random story with most of the main characters POVs. Thus, explaining the 'switch off' part. Read and explore, what could happen to them today in every day life?


**The Twists And Turns Of Life**

_Waaaaarninggg! If you are highly inflicted by curses.. you know.. 'bad words', i'm telling you, you shan't even touch this thing. i have a tendency to sometimes include them without even knowing ;p_

**Disclaimer :i do not own any characters in here so far, whatsoever.**

_A/N - okaaay! this is for my friend, to cheer her disasterous week up somehow. hm_

* * *

**Chapter 1 . .**

Teeth and Wheels

(Vincent'sPOV)

Iran out ofmy small house, munching on a black, burnt slice of toast.

Igrowled asmy shoe refused to letmy foot in, "Come on come on.. "I urged asI hastily tried stuffingmy socked foot into the black, polished shoe.

Giving up,I gave a frustrated sigh and leftmy foot to stomp on the heel.

"Heeeey Vince!"

I stiffened and turned.

"Where you up to?"

I nodded towards Yuffie,a close friend,"Uh.. Dentist. Giving my sore canines a check up."

She blinked, then nodded, "I see.. So.. What's with the burnt toast? And switched shoes?"

_Switches shoes?_

Ilooked down, " WHAT switches shoes? Oh, and the dial on the toaster was turned to 5 minutes for some reason."I shiftedmy feet slightly to see them oddly facing out into the wrong direction. Frowning,I leaned down and hopped on one foot to switch the shoes as best asI could. Looking back up to the hyper girl,I thanked her, then brushed past her to walk the four hour spree to the dentist.

The ninja girl ran after me, "Hey, are ya in a hurry?"

Ididn't bother glancing at her, "Yeah."

Even without looking at her,I could tell her eyes brightened highly, "I know! You can take my car!"

Ipaused inmy steps, "Car..?"

_Those metal boxes that people drive around in?_

She grinned at me. "Yep!" Grabbingmy hand unexpectedly, shedragged metowards a shiny black car.

Iscratched the back ofmy head. "So this is a car?"

She turned and looked at me, "You mean you don't know what a car is?"

I coughed then rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

Ishrugged, "No."

She gaveme a dull look before replying back with, "Well, I'm sure you'll know how to drive this thing sooner or later. You're smart. Here, " and tossedme a pair of shiny silver keys thatI had an odd favor to bite at.

Must resist urge to bite..

Inodded at her. "Uh, thanks."I glanced nervously at the keys again, then bit down on something.

Inmy mouth.

WhereI then tasted something metallic sort of.

A gasp was heard, " Vincent! You're bleeding! "

"Huh?"I reached up tomy mouth and wiped aimlessly around the area. Sure enough, thick red blood was shining onmy fingers.I frowned. "Oh. I think I bit my tongue on accident."

Yuffie gaveme a queer look then said, "Okay." And walked off.

Strange girl.

Sliding into the car seat,I jabbed the keys at the various buttons in front of me.

_Man.. where do you put these in? Geez, she could atleast tell me how to start this thing._

It tookme around twenty minutes to insert the keys into this little slitted area with a circle surrounding around it.

Iturned the keys and gave a leaping jump at the low rumble it made, causingme to bumpmy head roughly on the top of the car, "Ah.. Fucker."I punched the top of the car, causing an immense _rip _to be heard.

_Whoops. Hope Yuffie won't mind._

Iignored it and pushed at a small pedal below the driving wheel, and smiled as the car started moving.

Ibumped into around.. oh.. some4 cars in front ofme before finally getting onto the road.

Whew.

Hard work driving this box of metal.

Iswerved around the streets, receiving several profanities aimed at some unknown person..

Ifelt sorry for that person.

Stopping myself by one specific person,I looked him squarely in the eye. "You shouldn't make fun of that person. I'm thinking they didn't do something TOO bad."

Idrove off, continuing to have little jolts on the road, leaving the gawking man staring off after me.

_What?_ I sniggered. _Cat got your tongue?_

Reachingmy destination, where a huge tooth was glued to the growing grass in front of the building,I skidded to a halt, and clunked out of the expensive car. (with a hole in the roof)

I slammed the door shut, satisfied at my diagonal parking.

After all, wasn't that the best way to park? I saw them park like this in some action movie. Forget what it was called, but if it's in a movie, it's the right thing to do.

I walked towards the building, but weirdly got pulled back. glancing behind me, I saw my long red cape caught under the wheels.

"Oh, shit." I tugged roughly on the cape, squeezing and pulling so much, that my pale hands turned a light red. Pink, if you might.

I gritted my teeth together, "Dammit.."

"Hey, need help?" I glanced to my left to see Cloud sitting with one leg propped up and his sharp sword glinting in the dim sun next to him.

"If you would."

He lazily grinned and got up, lifted his sword, and sliced my .. cape.

I gave him an incredulous look. "What.. did you DO?"

"Huh?" Oh please, you're laughing inside. I can just tell..

The cape reached my mid back and looked ridiculous hanging loosely like that."You are going to pay sometime.."

Dragging myself away from the pitiful scene, I walked towards the tall.. pink building.

Tifa worked there. She fancied the head dentist, so she works as one of those secretaries.

"Hey, Vee!"

"Tifa," I nodded towards her," Nice coloring for the building by the way."

She stuck out her tongue and pointed me towards a door nearby, "In there. Dr. K'll be in there in a few."

I walked in and squirmed on the foils of the chair until I found a completely comfortable spot.

"Morning Mr. Valentine."

I glanced up.

"How are you this morning?"

Stupid dentist.. Skip the manners. My teeth are hurting here.

I ignored him, until he finally realized I wanted my check up.

Now.

He sat on a swiveling chair and rolled over to me and ordered me to open my mouth.

I obliged.

"Mr. Valentine, your tongue has long, severe, open cuts in them.."

I shrugged from my position, "That's okay."

"Sir.. it is not okay."

Remaining silent.

"Sir, I must do something for this."

Then DO something.

"Sir?"

"Sir.."

"Uh.."

God this guy is stupid.

"Please, the teeth. Not the tongue."

"But we have to do something! You could lose blood!"

Kill me now.

"I could bite you for the loss of blood."

He shrunk back and started to look at my canines, "They're pretty healthy. Just need to rub more bat urine."

"Vaa! Ba da tuff id tizguzdin! " Translation : What! But that stuff is disgusting!

"I'm sorry, but that's all that can heal your pain!"

I took out the cotton ball that was stuffed into my mouth, "The Hell it is!"

Storming out, I kicked Yuffie's car and glanced at the keys in the locked car.

Oh my God. Don't tell me I left them in there.

I panicked and searched the many pockets of my clothes.

Nothing.

I groaned, then stuffed the cotton balls back in my mouth.

How was I going to explain this to Yuffie..?

I might as well rub that bat urine all over the car..

* * *

I know i know not so exciting. had no idea how to make it so. its late so i'll just put this up for now. 


End file.
